Timeless
by Almiterlyone
Summary: [Crack Tart Ver II ganti judul] Sebuah kejadian satu tahun lalu yang membuat seorang Kris menjadi sangat menyesal dan frustasi /Krishan/ Chibi! Sehun/ Chanyeol/ Sho-Ai/ Family
1. Chapter 1

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Jagalah jantung itu baik-baik."

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

NGING!

Ambulans itu terlihat sangat cepat melaju membelah malam kota Seoul yang padat di hari Minggu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tim medis yang berada di dalam mobil harap-harap cemas ketika ada perbaikan jalan di depan yang menghambat laju kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, tiga orang dari anggota tim medis itu berlarian dengan tergesa menuju ruang operasi. Dua suster yang sudah menunggu di depan ruangan langsung mengambil alih benda yang dibawa salah satu dari tim medis itu.

"Dok, ini jantung yang dibutuhkan pasien." Sang Dokter tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ambil peralatannya, kita akan memulai operasinya sekarang." Beberapa orang mengambil peralatan di sudut ruangan.

"Mesin jantung-paru yang baru ini suaranya jauh lebih halus daripada mesin lama, mesin ini juga didesain untuk menguranfi risiko terganggunya suplai darah pasien." Salah seorang suster mendorong sebuah mesin yang berada di meja dorong.

"Dokter, jantung barunya sudah siap."

"Bagus, benar-benar bagus. Oke, kita mulai." Ucap sang Dokter ketika ia memeriksa kondisi jantung baru yang akan didonorkan. Lima orang itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Ambil jantung lamanya perlahan." Dua orang itu mengangkat jantung lama yang sudah terlihat sedikit membiru karena memiliki kadar gula darah dan sedikit zat besi yang membuatnya sulit untuk memompa darah.

"Ambilkan jantung barunya." Dokter itu mengambil jantung yang berada di atas nampan.

"Menempelkan serambi kiri, lepaskan selang di bagian serambi kiri. Pastikan di bagian bilik tidak terjepit."

Dua jam kemudian...

"Kita tunggu reaksi dari tubuhnya dulu."

TIT! TIT!

"Bagus! Jantungnya merespon." Para tim medis di ruangan itu tersenyum lega. Mereka bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang sangat berarti bagi perekonomian Korea. Kris Jung, anak Jung Yunho seorang pebisnis yang bergerak di bagian kontruksi bangunan. Keluarga mereka terkenal dengan kerja kerasnya dan ketelitian mereka dalam bekerja.

"Kita tunggu lima menit. Biasanya jantung akan mulai memberikan reaksi entah positif atau negatif dengan tubuh barunya."

"Semoga ia cepat sembuh.."

**o0o**

**Crack Tart Ver II**

**o0o**

"_Jaga baik-baik jantung itu.."_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Kau akan mengerti jika mencari tahu..."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Pikirkan itu..."_

"Tunggu!" pemuda itu terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Dadanya berdenyut sedikit nyeri. Ia melirik keluar. Para ajudannya terlihat sibuk dengan suster. Ia tidak memikirkan itu, tapi, ia memikirkan orang yang berada di dalam mimpinya itu. Ia terkesan memberi nasaihat untuknya untuk hati-hati menjaga jantung barunya.

SLAP!

"_Turunkan senjatamu!"_

"_Tidak akan pernah!"_

"_Aaah...!"_

"_Jangan lukai dia!"_

_DOR!_

"Ya Tuhan..siapa dia?" pemuda itu menghelanafas. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara menyapa gendanng telinganya. Seorang pria paruh baya masuk keruangannya bersama seorang wanita muda, yang kita ketahui sebagai kakaknya.

"Abeoji, jie-jie.." Kris menghela nafas panjang ia terlihat sangat penasaran ketika ingat kejadian itu. Ia tersenyum tipis kearah dua orang tersayangnya. Pemuda tinggi itu diam saja ketika melihat kakaknya mendengus melihat keadaannya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa untuk menuruti perintahku meski hanya sekali ya?"

PLAKK!

"Jie-jie, ini sakit.." Yunho menghela nagas. Dua anaknya jika sudah bertemu akan langsung hilang sikap dewasa yang sering mereka tunjukkan di depan publik. Sang kakak hanya mendengus mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari adiknya. Wanita itu menghela nafas kasar melihat adiknya dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

PLETAKK!

"Ya Tuhan, Victoria jie! Bisakah kau tidak anarkis? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Soojung dirumah seperti apa. Adik kecilku itu pasti akan menangis melihat nenek sihir seperti kau itu!"

"Soojung bilang kasih sayang Victoria beda, dia lebih ke keras dan disiplin seperti guru, bukan seperti kau yang seperti ayahnya. Sangat overprotektif." Jawab Yunho santai. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari anak bungsunya.

"Terserah kalian lah.." Kris menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing ketika mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu.

**o0o**

**Crack Tart Ver II**

**o0o**

"Gamshahamnida ahjumma!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum manis setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di café. Tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat entah kenapa, beberapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit kosong. Ingatan tentang satu tahun yang lalu kembali menyeruak di dadanya.

"Mama!" suara seorang anak kecil menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang membawa tas kecil. Putra kecilnya baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Syukurlah kalau bocah itu terlihat senang.

"Mama lelah ya? Sehun bantu membawakan tas. Eh, ini ada sushi?" Sehun langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring. Ia kembali sembari membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

"Kompres dulu kaki Mama, biar Sehun yang menyiapkan makan malamnya." Eyesmile cantik putra kecilnya membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia mengompres kakinya yang memang terasa pegal. Melihat Sehun yang tumbuh besar seperti ini membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap.

"Mama, kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke tempat Papa ya? Papa pasti kangen dengan kita. Ini kan musim dingin, Papa pasti kedinginan-EH? Mama kenapa menangis?" Luhan mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Sehun, bocah kecil itu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto. Ia menunjukkan kepada Mamanya.

"Papa sangat keren disini. Besok, Sehun mau seperti Papa. Sehun mau melindungi Mama dari semua penjahat." Sehun menari-nari dengan riang menunjukkan gerakan yang sering Papanya tunjukkan.

"Besok kita mengunjungi Papa, ya Ma.." Luhan mengangguk. Ia memeluk Sehun yang tersenyum senang.

"Sudah, habiskan makanmu dan belajar." Luhan mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sehun yang terlihat semakin tirus. Kejadian satu tahun lalu ikut andil dalam tumbuh kembang Sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"Park Sehun akan menjadi anak yang pintar!" Sehun duduk di pangkuan Luhan. Ia mengusap pelan liquid bening yang turun dari mata indah Mamanya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah, atas semua pengorbananmu untuk kami berdua.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hehe, nyengir kuda...

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN!

Oke, plisss...ini aku update Crack Tart yang versi lain. Dan aku gak bakal nipu, serius kali ini.

Kritik n' saran aku terima..yaitu berupa review, oke?

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crack Tart**

Pairing : Krishan, Sehun

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Summary : "Jagalah jantung itu baik-baik."

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Kris, kau tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu?" Yunho mengernyit melihat putra bungsunya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ia tahu pasti akan digunakan pada pertemuan kali ini. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum kepada putra bengalnya ini.

"Jie-Jie sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Lagipula, aku mau mengunjungi mama." Ucapan Kris menghentikan pergerakan tangan pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran paginya. Ia melihat Kris tengah merapikan dasi dan jas kerjanya.

"kau bisa menerima Soojung sebagai adikmu kan?" tanya Yunho sedikit memastikan. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Setipis Yunho saat menghadapi klien yang sangat kejam dan bringas sekalipun.

"Abeoji tidak bermaksud buruk kepadaku kan?" tanya Kris menyelidik. Terkadang, pikiran ayahnya sulit ditebak dan jika sudah bertindak, rencana ayahnya bisa sangat matang dan sangat memperhitungkan resiko apa yang akan diterima. Dan ia sangat menghormati dan bangga tentang hal itu.

"Abeoji, kenapa Eomma tidak tinggal disini?" tanya pria tinggi itu. Yunho terdiam beberapa saat dan terkekeh.

"Bagaimana Eomma akan tinggal disini kalau kau dan Victoria selalu menatapnya dingin? Lebih baik ia tetap mengurus panti asuhan yang sudah dibangunnya lima tahun lalu bersama Chanyeol."

DEG!

"_Hannie, aku membuat sebuah panti asuhan."_

"_Jinjja? Kalau begitu, Sehun akan mendapat teman bermain yang banyak."_

"_Tentu saja."_

Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya. Memori yang entah milik siapa itu kembali merasuki otak kecilnya. Membuat ia menjadi pusing sendiri ketika memikirkan hal itu. ia menatap Ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran dengan ekspresi yang sedikit tertekan.

"Appa harus banyak istirahat. Sudahlah, aku menerima Eomma. Lagipula, Eomma juga baik. Aku berangkat." Kris menepuk bahu ayahnya. Membuat dengusan tidak suka dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Desis Ketua Jung. Ia mengusak rambut Kris yang ia semir menjadi hitam sebulan lalu. Satu minggu pasca operasi jantung putranya itu. tapi, yang membuat dia sedikit bingung, kenapa orang yang mendonorkan jantung itu tidak meninggalkan surat atau apapun? Dan bahkan, surat keterangan dan identitas yang disimpan rumah sakitpun tidak ia temukan.

**Crack Tart Ver II**

Aku menyetir dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk karena Soojung memintaku untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas bahasa mandarinnya dan tugasnya baru selesai jam tiga pagi tadi. Beruntungnya, Victoria jie dan Abeoji tidak terganggu dengan tawa cekikikan Krystal yang keasyikan menonton film Kibum-artis favoritnya yang berhasil ia minta dari sahabatnya. Dan berakhir aku yang mengerjakannya.

"_Kalau nilai ujianmu bagus, appa akan membelikanmu sepatu baru."_

"_Jinjja appa? Yaksoge?"_

"_ne. Tapi, jangan bilang mama, araseo?"_

"_Araseo!"_

Ingatan itu datang lagi. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dan cenderung melebihi normal. Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada ketika aku sedang lomba renang atau olahraga. Entah mengapa, jantung ini seolah sedang menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku seolah tidak mau dan mencoba mengabaikan petunjuk itu.

Ku pijat secara urut pangkal hidungku yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat yang mengakibatkanku stress atau sejenisnya. Selama beberapa bulan ini, aku seolah melihat kilas balik sebuah kisah yang akupun tidak tahu maknanya.

Sekilas, aku melihat sebuah papan jalan. Gwanghamun. Aku berada di daerah ini. Dan aku tersenyum tipis. Teringat dengan kenangan saat aku masih SMU dan tinggal di distrik ini. Kris, kau mulai melenceng dari lajurmu.

Piiiip!

"Ne, yeoboseyo?" suara telepon membuatku menepikan mobilku. Sekila, kulihat sang penelepon. Victoria noona.

"_Kau ada dimana? Rapat sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu!"_ aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga. Noonaku memang tidak kira-kira. Ia sangat pintar dan aku menyukainya. Tapi tidak dengan sifatnya yang suka berteriak dimanapun ia mau. Aku melihat arlojiku dan memang aku terlambat.

"Noona, kau saja yang mengurusnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan hari ini. Anyeong." Ponsel kumatikan. Ini sudah pukul sembilan. Jalan yang kulalui ini cukup sepi saat jam kerja seperti ini. Mataku melihat kesekitar. Banyak kedai yang mulai buka dan siap melayani pelanggan. Tapi, mataku tertuju pada satu kedai.

Kedai kecil dengan cat cokelat tua dan memiliki dekorasi khas rumah tradisional Jepang. Sangat indah dan terlihat nyaman, sekaligus sederhana. Seorang namja yang terlihat manis dan..cantik? mungkin itu sebutan yang pas untuknya.

Ya, ia sedang membetulkan letak pot dan mengganti menu kedai miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat indah apabila sedang menyiram pot. Terlihat seperti orang yang sangat polos dan suci. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi melankolis seperti ini, tapi. Memang begitu keadaannya.

**Crack Tart Ver II**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Luhan menyapa seorang pria dengan tinggi yang terlihat mencolok jika dibandingkan pria korea pada umumnya. Dan mungkin, orang ini memiliki sedikit wajah oriental khas negara asalnya. China.

"_Mama! Jangan marah pada Appa.."_

"_Appamu itu menjengkelkan!"_

Sebuah kilas balik kembali terjadi dan jantung milik pria tinggi itu kembali berdebar tidak menentu. Takut, gelisah, senang, rindu, dan marah. Semua rasa itu menjadi satu dan seolah menjadi kesatuan yang mendarah daging di tubuh yang mau menerima donor jantung itu.

"_Appa! Andwe! Appa tidak boleh pergi!"_

"_Lepaskan istriku!"_

"_Nevermind. Serahkan berlian itu padaku."_ Kilas balik yang lebih hebat melanda syara memori otak kecilnya. Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ada sebuah perasaan yang membuncah meminta dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik. Namun, lagi-lagi Kris menghiraukannya. Ia hanya berfikir kalau ia stress dan kelelahan.

"_Kau pengecut! Lepaskan dia sekarang!"_

"_Bagaimana kalau isterimu ini kubunuh dan organnya aku jua?"_

_SRET! Pisau itu menggores leher Luhan hingga namja itu sedikit mengaduh. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh pertolongan. Ia butuh Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau organnya dijual. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Sehun untuk membelikan anak itu sepatu baru. Sehun sudah membuktikan kepada mereka kerja kerasnya selama ini._

"_Jangan sentuh istriku!" Chanyeol mengarahkan pistolnya ke pelipis sang teroris._

"_Kau mau menembakku?tembak saja, dan kepala isterimu ini akan terlubangi oleh peluru pistolku,bagaimana?"tawar sang teroris._

_DOR!_

"_Chanyeol!"_

"AKHH!" Kris mengaduh. Otaknya dipaksa mengingat semua kejadian yang tidak ia alami. Jantungnya seolah mendoron otakny untuk terus berfikir dan mengingat siapa orang di depannya. Keringat mengalir deras dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Siapa orang ini? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menjungkirbalikkan memori dan perasaannya? Apa ia juga pernah terlibat dalam ingatan semunya ini?

"Siapa kau? AKHH!" Kris mencengkeram dada kirinya erat. Sakitnya tidak ia duga akan terasa amat sangat. Jantungnya terus berdebar sangat kencang. Mungkin ia akan mati karena pembuluh darah yang bekerja diluar kenormalan aktivitas suatu jantung donor dari manusia lain.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan memapah Kris yang terlihat sangat lemas sembari terus mencengkeram dada kirinya dengan erat. Dengan cepat, Luhan menidurkan Kris di kursi panjang di dekat dapur. Ia membuatkan teh hangat dan mengambil sebaskom air hangat serta obat pereda nyeri.

"Apa kau punya riwayat kelainan jantung atau penyakit jantung?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, takut menyinggung pria dihadapannya yang tengah kesakitan ini. Saat Luhan akan mengambil baskom, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Kris. Dan anehnya, jantung yang bergerak menggila itu berangsur normal dan tidak menyakitkan kembali. Seolah telah bertemu dengan obat yang paling manjur di dunia pengobatan ini.

"Kajima..."pinta Kris lirih. Suaranya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa sedikit perih dan panas. Tangannya yang bebas memegang jemari namja manis itu. membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil baskom dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Kris. Tangan kirinya sedari tadi belum berpindah dari tempatnya. Tetap di dada kiri pria tinggi itu. Kris mulai mengatur nafasnya. Ia bisa bernafas dengan normal setelah Luhan mengusap rambutnya secara pelan dan ia yakin namja ini melakukannya dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jantungku membaik. Gomawo." Kris tersenyum tipis ke arah Luhan yang membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat dan ramah. Namja itu menyerahkan segelas teh hangat kepada Kris. Perlahn, pria tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai meminumnya dengan perlahan. Ia mulai merasakan suatu hal yang tidak ia dapatkan ketika dirumah.

Kehangatan seseorang yang mencintai kita.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah membaik. Apa kau dulu pasien donor jantung?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Namja itu masih menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Namun, hazel rusanya terlihat sangat berminat dengan masalah seperti ini.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" Kris menatap langsung kearah mata rusa kecokelatan itu. Kris merasa, ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik bagi hidupnya. Tetapi, ia juga baru merasakan pertama kali kenyamanan selain dari keluarganya. Orang dihadapannya ini seolah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, mungkin dengan jantung di dadanya ini. Yah, mungkin namja manis ini merupakan orang terdekat pendonor jantungnya.

"Aniya. Aku seorang perawat. Dan aku bekerja paruh waktu disini. Namaku Luhan." Ucap namja bermata rusa itu dengan ramah. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kearah Kris yang menatapnya ragu. Namun, ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena pria tingi ini juga memiliki privasi.

"Aku Kris." Ucapnya singkat. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Kutinggal ke dapur ne." Luhan mengusap perlahan dada kiri Kris dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Ya Tuhan. Perasaan apa ini?"

**Crack Tart Ver II**

"Sehun! Kamu mau kemana?" seorang guru berparas manis dengan kulit putih dan mata cokelat itu menghampiri Sehun yang tengah memberesi peralatan olahraganya. Siswa kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu menoleh kearah guru cantiknya yang berjalan menghampirinya sembari menggandeng seorang anak berkulit putih bersih seperti gurunya itu. mungkin ini anaknya. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Waeyo Kyu-saem?" tanya Sehun. Orang yang disapa Kyu-saem tersenyum senang. Ia duduk di samping Sehun dan mengusap bahu anak didiknya dengan sayang.

"Suho-ya, Sehunnie ini yang sering Mom ceritakan pada kamu. Sehun memiliki bakat di bagian menari. Mungkin kamu bisa mengiringinya dengan biola. Bagaimana? Kamu mau berteman dengannya, Baby Su?" tanya Kyuhyun halus. Ia tersenyum kearah Suho yang menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah.

"Kau tidak kaya seperti Dad. Tapi, kau lebih baik daripada temanku di sekolah biola. Namaku Suho. Choi Suho." Suho mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum kearah Sehun yang menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Melirik gurunya dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sehun. Park Sehun." Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Suho dan menjabatnya dengan erat.

"Aku akan mengiringimu menari dengan biolaku. Kau pasti akan sangat hebat nantinya. Ayo, kita ke ruang musik saja. Mom pasti sibuk dengan nilai teman-teman kita." Suho menarik tangan Sehun dengan lembut dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah Mom! Dan terima kasih!" Suho melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia menatap Sehun dan Suho dengan penuh minat. Kedua bocah itu berlari sembari bercanda. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Guru muda itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat putranya yang intovert itu bisa bergaul dengan anak supel seperti Sehun. Saking bahagianya, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kalau sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Melamunkan apa babykyu?" Siwon mengecup leher putih Kyuhyun. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan suaminya. Ia berbalik ke arah Siwon yang masih menggunakan seragam polisinya.

"Lihat mereka hyung. Chanyeol pasti senang melihat putra kesayangannya bahagia." Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun. Ia ikut menatap Sehun dan Suho yang berjalan di koridor sekolah dan menghilang di belokan.

"Ne, dan setidaknya, aku tidak melihat wajah sedih Luhan lagi."

**Crack Tart Ver II**

"Kau sudah enakan, Kris-ssi?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat Kris berusaha berdiri dengan menumpukan tangannya di dinding. Kris hanya mengangguk ia berusah berdiri namun, kakinya terasa limbung hingga Luhan berlari menghampiri Kris. Ia memapah tubuh tinggi itu untuk kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang kedai itu.

"Kalau kau belum kuat, jangan paksakan tubuhmu."

"Hn. Gomawo." Jeda sejenak, sebelum Kris kembali bertanya,"Luhan, kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak nyaman jika di dekatmu?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan yang sedikit tak percaya. Ingat, hanya sedikit tak percaya.

"Jantung ini.." Kris membawa tangan Luhan ke arah dada kirinya. Dengan perlahan Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Kris memang tidak berbohong.

"Dan benar. Aku seorang pasien donor jantung..."

...

TBC

Anyeong, aku kembali setelah lama hiatus dan membuat yang menunggu menjadi bosan dan gak sabar. Dan terima kasih kepada **exolweareone9400** permintaanmu aku kabulkan. Kebetulan aku sedang mood bagus. Terima kasih ya. Dan maaf kalau aku sangat telat dalam meng-update fanfic. Jweosonghamnida, aratchi?

Setiap review akan sangat berguna, sempatkan juga ya ^_^


End file.
